Bright Lights
by LuxemburgerQueen
Summary: Fandom : PLACEBO - Carac : Brian Molko/OC - Lui, je l'avais vu sur la scène principale voilà plus d'une heure. J'avais toujours été frappée par le charisme et l'énergie qu'un type aussi minuscule pouvait dégager sur scène. Mais là, sorti du décorum, les bras serrés autour de sa poitrine, ses grands yeux clairs emplis d'angoisse, Brian Molko avait juste l'air d'un gamin paumé.
1. 1-1

**Bienvenue à l'intérieur de ma tête, lecteur téméraire. Quelques petites précisions avant de commencer cette lecture :**

 **\- Le fandom est celui du groupe de rock alternatif Placebo auquel je voue un amour inconditionnel depuis quelque temps. Si Stefan et Steve(s) sont présents dans cette histoire, c'est bien entendu Brian qui est au centre de tout (Ah Brian...)**

 **\- Je tiens à préciser que le Brian de cette histoire est un personnage fictif. Même s'il existe un vrai Brian Molko dans la réalité, celui auquel je donne vie dans cette fanfic n'est ni plus ni moins que la perception que j'ai du personnage à travers ses textes et les divers interviews données au cours de ces 20 dernières années. Donc une perception totalement incomplète et faussée de ce qu'il est en réalité. **

**\- Cette fanfic a un contenu ADULTE. Elle parle de sexe, de drogues et de rock'n'roll. Elle parle de violence et de résilience. Elle parle du chemin qu'on doit parcourir pour essayer de trouver un peu de lumière dans cette existence.**

 **N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews si ce que vous lisez vous plait, où si vous avez des questions ou des pistes d'amélioration. Ça motive toujours l'auteure de savoir que ce qu'il écrit est lu.**

 _ **Enjoy**_

* * *

 **1.1. Belfort Juillet 1999**

L'œil morne, la tête lourde, je tirai longuement sur ma Marlboro en observant les retardataires qui se dirigeaient vers la scène principale. Le dernier concert venait de commencer, drainant à lui une foule mouvante et compacte, et j'entendais Marilyn Manson qui déversait son rock somptueux et enragé sur un public au milieu duquel j'aurais tant aimé me trouver.

\- J'ai toujours trouvé ça bizarre, les médecins qui fument.

Je reportai mon attention sur un des rescapés de l'infirmerie, un jeune aux cheveux hirsutes et décolorés qui avait fait un léger malaise et venait d'obtenir le feu vert d'un des médecins pour quitter les lieux.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous connaissez les risques mieux que n'importe qui.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire moqueur. Si j'avais pu empocher un franc chaque fois qu'on me l'avait sortie, celle-là…

\- Et toi ? Tu devais bien te douter qu'ingurgiter autant de vodka n'était pas bon pour toi. Ça ne t'a pas empêché de terminer ici.

Il haussa les épaules et passa devant moi en traînant des pieds.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi vraiment, grognai-je en le regardant s'éloigner.

Chaque année, c'était pareil. Pendant plusieurs jours, je soignais les petits bobos, les insolations, les fractures, le trop plein d'alcool... Chaque année, je me promettais cent fois de ne plus les faire, c'est putains de festivals. Chaque année, je rempilais. La foule, les couleurs, les décibels… toute cette frénésie et cette intensité… Tout cela me remplissait, me nourrissait, me rendait vivante. Un peu plus que d'habitude tout du moins.

Cette année-là pourtant, j'étais parvenue à réduire la voilure. La lassitude m'avait poussée à n'en faire qu'un seul. Belfort resterait toujours Belfort et je ne pouvais couper aux 10 ans d'un festival auquel j'avais participé depuis ses débuts. Mais les deux plus grosse journées restaient encore à venir et ces deux premiers jours m'avaient déjà parus interminables.

\- Belle moisson pour un vendredi, soupira une des bénévoles quand je revins sous la tente. C'est tous les ans comme ça ?

\- Plus ou moins, soupirai-je. Demain devrait-être l'apothéose.

Je ricanai devant sa mine déconfite et entrepris l'inventaire du stock de médicaments.

\- Line ! appela Greg, le médecin chef avec qui j'avais fait les quatre dernières éditions. On est appelés en backstage. Tu m'accompagnes ?

J'acquiesçai, attrapai ma trousse et rattrapai mon collègue qui était déjà parti au pas de course. Etre appelé en backstage n'était généralement pas bon signe. Les groupes n'aimaient pas trop que des médecins s'y pointent et on avait tendance à ne nous y appeler qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité.


	2. 1-2

**1.2. Belfort Juillet 1999**

Un type de la sécurité nous attendait à l'entrée des backstage. Il nous conduisit à travers le dédale d'algeco et nous pénétrâmes à sa suite dans un de ces grands cubes en préfabriqué qui servaient d'abris aux groupes et aux staffs durant les festivals. A l'intérieur, une dizaine de personnes entouraient une jeune femme recroquevillée contre une des parois de l'espace.

\- Ok, tout le monde s'écarte, intima Greg. De l'air !

Je m'agenouillai près d'elle, ouvris ma trousse et commençai à l'ausculter.

\- Qui était avec elle quand elle a fait son malaise ? demanda le médecin.

\- C'est moi. J'étais avec elle, répondit une voix mal assurée.

\- Très bien, toi tu restes. Tous les autres, vous dégagez.

La jeune femme était plutôt une jeune fille. Les bras enroulés autour de ses genoux, elle tremblait comme une feuille, la respiration saccadée, fixant un point imaginaire bien au-delà de moi.

\- Eh oh, ma belle, tentai-je pour la faire revenir. Tu es avec moi ?

Ses mâchoires se crispèrent, signe qu'elle m'avait entendu, mais elle ne réagit pas outre mesure.

\- C'est quoi son prénom, demandai-je au type qui l'accompagnait.

C'est seulement à cet instant que je vis à qui j'avais affaire.

Lui, je l'avais vu sur la scène principale voilà plus d'une heure. Ça avait été ma seule pause de la journée et je m'étais arrangée pour pouvoir assister à la fin du show. Je les avaient déjà vus jouer à plusieurs reprises, notamment deux ans auparavant sur le même festival, je savais que ça en vaudrait la peine. Je ne m'étais pas trompée. Le final en forme de monstrueux instrumental m'avait collé une chair de poule comme j'en avais rarement ressenti en concert. J'avais toujours été frappée par le charisme et l'énergie qu'un type aussi minuscule pouvait dégager sur scène. Mais là, sorti du décorum, les bras serrés autour de sa poitrine, ses grands yeux clairs emplis d'angoisse, Brian Molko avait juste l'air d'un gamin paumé.

\- Elle s'appelle Marion, souffla-t-il.

Armée de son prénom, je tentai à nouveau d'établir un contact. Le portable de Greg sonna et il s'éloigna un peu pour répondre.

\- Elle a pris quoi ? demandai-je.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Pas grand-chose. Un peu de coke. Avant ça, je ne sais pas.

Je retins une remarque acerbe devant son apparente désinvolture. Je n'étais pas bien placée pour tenir le rôle de la moralisatrice. Ma dernière trace remontait seulement à quelques heures. Mais moi, je n'avais pas l'air d'avoir 16 ans.

\- Vous avez eu des rapports ?

Il fit un signe de tête négatif.

Au bout d'une bonne minute à l'appeler par son prénom, elle finit enfin par faire le point sur moi. Elle sembla tout d'abord perdue puis paniqua totalement à la vue de l'écusson de la Croix Rouge qui ornait mon blouson.

\- Je vais mourir ? gémit-elle.

\- Un jour, certainement, souris-je en attrapant une petite lampe dans ma trousse.

Ses réflexes pupillaires étaient normaux mais elle continuait à trembler et à souffrir d'hyperventilation.

\- T'en penses quoi ? me demanda Greg en raccrochant son téléphone.

\- Une bonne crise d'angoisse… sans doute due à la descente. Je vais rester un peu pour l'aider à gérer ça.

\- J'ai des calmants dans ma trousse, tu en veux ?

\- Non, les anxios ne sont pas une bonne idée. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle soit majeure.

Il hocha la tête.

\- J'ai une fracture ouverte pas la loin de la principale. Je peux te laisser ?


	3. 1-3

**1.3 Belfort Juillet 1999**

Greg parti, je m'installai plus près d'elle, passai un bras autour de ses épaules et l'autre par-dessous ses genoux. Elle laissa aller sa tête contre moi.

\- Respire petite, ça va passer.

Brian vint s'assoir au sol près de nous, aussi confortablement que sa jupe plutôt serrée le lui permettait, et alluma une cigarette. Je m'efforçais de repousser l'appel de la nicotine, sachant que j'allais devoir être concentrée sur ce qui allait suivre.

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait dix-huit ans, soupira-t-il.

\- Et tu crois toutes tes groupies sur parole ?

\- Je ne vais pas demander leur carte d'identité à toutes celles qui cherchent à entrer en backstage.

\- Non, seulement à celles à qui tu refiles de la coke.

Il grimaça et pris sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Quelle merde, putain ! J'ai vraiment eu peur.

Je l'observai un instant, essayant de déterminer s'il avait eu peur pour elle ou plutôt pour lui. Peu importait, de toute manière.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de silence, donc si tu restes, tu la fermes.

Il acquiesça.

\- Marion, tu es avec moi ?

\- Je crois, oui, murmura-t-elle.

\- Concentre-toi sur ma voix et tout ira bien, d'accord ?

Je la sentie hocher la tête contre moi et entamais alors un premier mantra sur la note la plus basse que j'étais capable de produire, celle dont les vibrations étaient les plus apaisantes. Brian fronça un instant les sourcils puis sembla comprendre ce que j'étais en train de faire.

Après vingt minutes et plusieurs modulations, les tremblements de Marion commencèrent à s'estomper mais sa respiration restait encore trop erratique. Brian en était à sa troisième clope et mon manque commençait à me faire perdre le fil.

\- Tu peux me remplacer ? J'ai un besoin urgent de nicotine. Tu la prends dans tes bras et tu te sers du son de ta voix pour l'apaiser.

\- Ca à l'air facile, dit comme ça.

\- C'est largement dans tes cordes.

Je me dégageai doucement d'elle et le laissai me remplacer. Il la prit contre lui, bien plus étroitement que je ne m'étais permise de le faire, glissant une main dans ses boucles brunes et posant un baiser sur son front. Je la vis sourire et me demandai un instant s'il n'aurait pas plutôt fallu commencer par ça.

\- Tu peux prendre une des miennes, dit-il en m'indiquant son paquet de Marlboro Light resté au sol.


	4. 1-4

**1.4 Belfort 1999**

Je tirai une profonde bouffée libératrice et Brian commença à chanter doucement.

 _Look out of any window_

 _Any morning, any evening, any day_

 _Maybe the sun is shining_

 _Birds are winging or_

 _Rain is falling from a heavy sky,_

 _What do you want me to do,_

 _To do for you to see you through ?_

Il avait fermé les yeux et continuait de caresser les longs cheveux de Marion avec tendresse, ses lèvres toutes proches de son oreille lui murmurant les paroles de cette chanson si mélancolique des Greateful Dead. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille agrippa sa nuque pour se blottir un peu plus dans son giron et je le vis sourire alors qu'il entamait une deuxième chanson.

Je m'assis près d'eux et fermais les yeux à mon tour. Ces deux jours m'avaient plus épuisée que je ne l'aurait cru possible. A croire que je commençai à vieillir. Bercée par la voix si particulière de Brian, j'entrais dans cet état de semi conscience qui me permettait de me reposer tout en restant éveillée, technique élémentaire de survie que tout médecin urgentiste avec un peu d'expérience se devait de maîtriser. Mais l'image du couple continuait de flotter derrière mes paupières closes.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

J'ouvris les yeux, prenant soudain conscience de mon rythme cardiaque anormalement élevé. Brian avait les yeux rivés sur mon poignet gauche, sur la plaque rouge causée par le passage répété de mes ongles et cette bouffée d'anxiété totalement inattendue. La fatigue m'avais fait partir loin. Beaucoup trop loin. Et je ne l'avais pas sentie arriver. Depuis combien de temps mes mains tremblaient-elles ainsi ? Pas la moindre idée.

Mon ventre se tordit et je me relevai, histoire de respirer plus à mon aise. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à comprendre ce qui clochait chez moi.

\- Tout ce qui monte doit fatalement redescendre, n'est-ce pas ?

Je m'efforçais de lui sourire.

\- Personne n'échappe à la gravité, répondis-je.

Son regard éthéré cerné de khôl me scrutait à travers le rideau de ses cheveux noirs corbeau.

\- Tu veux un Xanax ?

Je déclinai. Il restait encore plusieurs heures avant la fin de la journée et j'avais besoin de garder les idées claires. Lui comme moi savions parfaitement ce dont j'avais besoin.

\- Il m'en reste si tu veux.

Là encore, je fis un signe de tête négatif, tout en continuant méthodiquement à malmener mon poignet à l'aide de mes ongles. Sniffer de la cocaïne en backstage avec les rockstars ne cadrait pas vraiment avec ma conception de la conscience professionnelle.

Il plissa le front, semblant chercher une solution à mon problème, comme si mon état lui importait sincèrement… comme il avait eu l'air de sincèrement s'inquiéter pour Marion voilà quelques instants. Je ne pus réprimer un grincement de dents. Je n'étais pas comme cette fille, je n'avais pas besoin qu'on s'inquiète pour moi.

\- Ecoute, on doit partir dans deux heures, on joue sur un festival en Angleterre demain. Je reste un peu avec elle, comme ça, toi, tu peux aller… faire ce que tu as à faire.

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée du degré de confiance que je pouvais lui accorder. Avoir l'air de s'inquiéter pour les gens ne faisait pas automatiquement de vous un type bien.

Je me penchais sur Marion pour évaluer son état et n'en cru pas mes yeux. Elle s'était endormie.


	5. 1-5

**1.5 Belfort Juillet 1999**

\- Tu as un don, soufflai-je interloquée.

Je m'agenouillai près d'eux pour prendre le pouls de la jeune fille mais ne parvins qu'à sentir le battement de mes propres pulsations dans mes doigts.

\- Bordel ! jurai-je entre mes dents.

Sa main vint glisser sur mon épaule et la pressa doucement. C'était un simple geste de soutient, totalement amical. Je me dégageais néanmoins comme si le diable en personne m'avait touchée.

\- Désolé, murmura-t-il. Je n'aime pas voir les gens flipper comme ça. Ça me rappelle… des trucs vraiment pas cool.

\- Je maîtrise mieux mes descentes habituellement. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe.

Pourquoi éprouvais-je le besoin de me justifier ?

\- Vas-y, me sourit-il. Je reste là. Je ne la quitte pas d'une semelle.

Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, à vrai dire. Je n'étais bonne à rien dans cet état. J'allais chercher une de mes cartes dans mon sac et la lui tendis.

\- C'est mon numéro. Appelle s'il y a le moindre problème. Je reviens vite.

En sortant, je tombai sur le batteur du groupe qui me demanda des nouvelles de la fille. Je le rassurai brièvement et lui permis d'entrer.

Je rejoignis directement l'infirmerie et m'isolai afin de me rendre de nouveau opérationnelle. La nuit était loin d'être terminée. Il fallait avancer. Toujours avancer… S'arrêter, c'était laisser une chance au passé de me rattraper. Inenvisageable.

De retour à l'entrée des backstages, une petite rousse à l'air perdu m'interpella, l'œil rivé sur mon écusson de bon samaritain.

\- Je cherche ma cousine, elle est entrée il y a plusieurs heures et…

\- Marion, c'est ça, l'interrompis-je.

Elle acquiesça, soulagée.

\- Suis-moi. Je vais justement la voir.

\- Elle va bien ? demanda-t-elle ne m'emboitant le pas.

\- Elle a fait une grosse crise d'angoisse, consécutive à une prise de stupéfiants. Si elle n'est pas majeure, je vais devoir prévenir ses parents.

\- Non, non ! Elle est majeure. Elle fait plus jeune que son âge, c'est tout.

\- Je vais avoir besoin d'une preuve de ça.

\- J'ai son sac avec son permis de conduire.

Tout en peinant à suivre mon rythme, elle ouvrit un petit sac, en sortit un papier rose et me le tendit.

Marion était bel et bien majeure. Voilà qui simplifiait les choses.


	6. 1-6

**1.6 Belfort Juillet 1999**

\- Putain de merde ! souffla la rouquine en apercevant la silhouette longiligne de Stefan, le bassiste, qui sortait de l'algeco où j'avais laissé sa cousine.

Il s'adossa nonchalamment au mur, alluma une cigarette et nous adressa un signe de tête en guise de salut lorsque nous passâmes devant lui pour entrer.

Marion était réveillée. Elle avait quitté les bras de Brian mais ils étaient restés tout proches, discutant sous l'œil tranquille de Steve, le batteur. Elle sourit à sa cousine qui resta figée non loin de la porte, l'air passablement mal à l'aise.

\- Comment tu vas ? demandai-je en m'approchant d'elle.

\- Je me sens mieux. Juste fatiguée.

Je l'auscultai et constatai que mis à part un pouls un peu faible, tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

\- Tu vas m'accompagner à l'infirmerie pour que je te donne de quoi t'hydrater. Après ça, tu pourras rentrer chez toi.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de masquer sa déception.

\- De toute manière, on part bientôt, tu sais ? lui sourit son idole.

Il se leva et l'aida à en faire de même.

\- Je vais avoir le droit à un sermon ? grimaça-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

\- Probablement. Mais c'est le médecin chef qui va s'en charger. Je ne suis pas franchement douée pour ça.

Brian la pris dans ses bras en guise d'adieu.

\- Je suis désolé. Tu sais, je…

Elle le fit taire en plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il prolongea l'étreinte un très court instant puis l'éloigna gentiment de lui.

\- Tu prends soin de toi, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça, se pencha près de son oreille et lui murmura un « je t'aime » que lui et moi furent les seuls à entendre.

Elle finit par se décider à le lâcher et se dirigea de très mauvaise grâce vers la sortie.

-Attends, m'arrêta-t-il alors que je tournai les talons pour la suivre. Je peux te parler ?

Je vis Steve ouvrir la porte et faire signe aux filles de le suivre dehors.

\- Est-ce que tu vas mieux ?

Son regard sur moi me désarma. Il y filtrait une sollicitude teintée de bienveillance. Personne à part mon frère ne m'avait regardée comme ça depuis un bon bout de temps. Je m'étais arrangée pour qu'il en soit ainsi. Je compris alors ce qui avait provoqué ma crise de tout à l'heure. Le manque.

Non pas le manque de cocaïne. Mais le manque d'affection.


	7. 1-7

**1.7 Belfort Juillet 1999**

Un très court instant, j'avais eu envie d'être à la place de Marion. J'avais eu envie que quelqu'un me prenne dans ses bras, m'embrasse sur le front et me caresse les cheveux, me dispense de la tendresse. C'était quelque chose qui me dépassais complètement, qu'un type que je ne connaissais pas ait été capable d'éveiller ça en moi. Et mon corps tout entier s'était violemment rebellé contre cette envie.

Je hochai simplement la tête. J'allais mieux oui. Mais je devais sortir d'ici.

\- Je voulais simplement te remercier. C'était un peu irréel, la manière dont tu l'as calmée.

\- C'est mon boulot. Je fais en sorte que les gens aillent mieux.

\- On aurait dit une sorte de prière.

\- C'est une forme d'hypnose basée sur la méditation dirigée et l'utilisation de mantras, expliquai-je. J'ai fait quelques missions humanitaires en Inde, j'ai appris ça là-bas.

\- On était à Singapour, il y a deux mois. Mais je n'ai jamais vu l'Inde.

\- C'est un endroit plein de bruits et de couleurs, souris-je sans pouvoir empêcher mon esprit de rejoindre ce lieu où je m'étais un moment sentie chez moi, plus que nulle part ailleurs. Là-bas, la plupart des gens ne possède pas grand-chose. Mais ils ont cette sorte de lumière en eux.

\- Tu parles de celle après laquelle on court tous, ici.

La mélancolie voila un instant son regard. Il avait l'air complètement exténué. Je luttai contre ce foutu instinct de toubib qui me poussait à le faire s'assoir et l'examiner afin d'apporter une solution à son mal être physique.

\- J'ai été content de te rencontrer, en tout cas, me sourit-il en me tendant la main.

Dès que je l'eus saisie, il fit un pas en avant, enroula un bras autour de mes épaules et me serra contre lui, à peine plus d'une seconde. Suffisamment longtemps néanmoins pour la moindre de mes fibres musculaires se raidisse.

\- C'est pas franchement ton truc, les contacts physiques, hein ?

Je haussai les épaules.

\- Certaines personnes ne sont pas taillées pour ça.

Il plissa le front, mais je l'arrêtai avant qu'il ne réplique.

\- Je dois vraiment y aller.

C'était une fuite en bonne et due forme. Une infime partie de moi avait envie de prolonger cet instant et c'était insoutenable.

\- _Take care_ , murmura-t-il.

\- Essaie de faire pareil, grinçai-je en rejoignant la sortie.

Juste avant de refermer la porte, je l'entendis murmurer :

\- Bien, Docteur.

 **FIN DE LA PARTIE I**


End file.
